A Hot Summers Day
by Draksion 57
Summary: When it gets warm, and the hormones start buzzing, there's no doubt the bed will be rocking. Sonamy one shot lemon.


Never once before had Sonic T. Hedgehog ever felt so warm in his entire life. He felt as if though his very fur was becoming darker from the scorching, summer sun. While trying to fix Amy's air conditioning unit, it had broken entirely. To make matters worse, both of them didn't have their cellphone, as Amy's was in a repair shop and Sonic had left his at his house, and Amy also didn't have a house phone.

If Sonic wasn't here, Amy probably would've stripped naked for the rest of the day (not in a perverted way). However, she had stripped down to her bra and panties, which Sonic did not really care about as long as she didn't try anything. Sonic, who was only in a pair of shorts, was fighting his hormones (which have become progressively harder to fight back) as if his entire life depended on it. He wanted nothing more than to strip her naked and take her then and there.

Amy (now 20 years of age) had developed a rather attractive body. Sparkling emerald eyes shined like stars from their sockets. A nice, slender figure complementing her good looks and size 36 C breasts. She had ditched her original red and white outfit, and relaced it with a simple, amethyst short sleeve t-shirt (and depending on the weather an amethyst cardigan over that) a pair of blue denim jeans and blue and white sneakers.

Sonic now had darker fur, sporting a darker shade of cobalt and, as a legal requirement to all male hedgehogs over the age of 16, wore a pair of jeans/shorts, a grey t-shirt and his iconic red and white, gold buckled sneakers. Also, thanks to Knuckles (27) and Shadow (32), had developed bigger muscles and managed to get as fast as humanly possible (500 km a second).

"Sonic…" Amy gasped, "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes please." Sonic also thought 'A lap dance would be great as well' before slapping himself across the face. Two minutes later, Amy came back in with a glass of water, Sonic having drank his the moment he heard the tap stop running.

"So… How's Cream been?" Sonic asked, in a desperate attempt to drive his mind away from many 'disturbing' thoughts that pierced his brain like a drill.

"She's been fine… Just looking after the shop with her mum and doing well in school,"

"That's good," Sonic replied, now starting to flip through the television channels. "Maury… 8 out of 10 cats… Mock the week…" he mumbled, "How've you been?"

"I've been good," Amy chirped merrily, "Just studying for exams in college and all that stuff, um… Let's see…" Amy trailed off into thought of other events that had recently been going on in her normal life "I've been visiting Shadow once a mon-"

"Oh, Shadow, eh?" Sonic interrupted bitterly at the thought of the ebony and crimson hedgehog.

"Oh knock it off," Amy commanded, "He's been working a lot more than usual now that Rouge and Knuckles are engaged, and you know how lonely the guy gets!" Sonic grunted.

"Perhaps if he wasn't such an emo bitch Rouge wouldn't have le-" This was when Sonic was slapped him across the face, leaving a rather uncomfortable sting. "WHAT THE~?!"

"I KNOW YOU TWO DON'T GET ALONG THAT WELL! BUT YOU NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT SHADOW! HES BEEN THROUGH A LOT MORE THAN YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT ABOUT HIM! EVER!" A furious Amy stood above him, and not once in his life had Amy scared him more than she just had.

"S-S-S-S…" Sonic stuttered, gently rubbing his cheek. "S-Sor-r-y!" he eventually spluttered out, gazing at Amy who had her back turned to him.

"You better be sorry…" She growled. Sonic in a desperate attempt to try and cheer her up, replied "Sorry tiger," giving a playful purr at her.

"Whatever…" she muttered, "I'm going to my room…". Grumpily, Amy climbed the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom shut, allowing Sonic to think about his actions. "Great going, Sonic. Real smooth move, now you've pissed her off and made a twat of yourself…" He sighed, turning the T.V. off and put his hand to his hip to scratch the itching sensation away, however, his hand accidentally slipped into his boxer shorts.

Sonic, because of the heat and Amy's attire, was now rock hard in private area. His mind started slipping to more dirty-minded scenarios.

30 minutes later…

Amy quietly walked down the stairs, cocking her head in confusion as to what Sonic was doing, even though she has her suspicions. Walking over to the side of the couch, she blushed really a deep, deep scarlet. As suspected, Sonic was in deed, masturbating.

After realising a shadow over his leg, he quickly turned to the sighed to see Amy staring at him while blushing. "Uh… Sonic… Why were you-"

"Because of the heat and you in your underwear my mind went to several fantasies involving you please don't hate me!" He spluttered out in 2 seconds.

"You.. Want… To have… Sex… With me?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded in shame. Amy smirked, "How badly?"

"Very badly!"

"Like what you see?" Any gave a seductive wink, however gave a gulp of fear after being forced into her knees with the demand "Suck it!" Thrown at her by Sonic. Amy slowly settled to agreeing to have sex with the one and only Sonic T. Hedgehog. "You. Me. My room, now."

The two raced up the stairs, no longer being able to control their hormones. Once their, Amy got on her knees and prepared herself. Once Sonic was in front of her, she did what she never thought she'd do. She took him into her mouth.

Licking all around his manhood, Amy started jerking whatever she could, leading to deep, husky moans from Sonic. Continuing her jerking and licking combo, Amy started getting more adventurous, licking and prodding the head of his member with her talented tongue, which made Sonic think she'd done this before. After several minutes, Sonic started to feel his climax building up. "Amy, I'm coming soon!" Amy gave a muffled, 'Ok'

After a few more minutes, Sonic felt his seed pouring from his head, giving a groan of delight. Amy very quickly pulled away, to avoid getting any in her mouth.

Amy then laid on her back and removed her underwear before spreading her legs. "Come get me, big boy!"

Sonic prepared himself, asking Amy if she was ready. "Yeah… Im ready… It's my first time as well, so be careful!" After nodding, Sonic inserted himself slowly, ignoring the hissing of pain Amy was giving off. After a few moments, Sonic quickly thrusted forwards, breaking her barrier. Hissing in pain, Amy started to tear up a little.

After several minutes, Amy nodded to tell him he could start. Pumping in and out, Sonic moaned along side Amy at the amazing feeling of their love-making. Amy clung to his chest, begging him to go faster and harder. After another 45 minutes of this, they both climaxed, falling asleep almost instantaneously. "I love you…" They both said, smiling as they fell asleep.


End file.
